


Want some coffee?

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Mass Effect [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cafe AU, F/M, Fluff, Other, and thats my headcanon :), because Daddy!Wrex is cute, cute stuff, what if Mari never went to alliance, wrex is a mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU about Mari McGarden, a tiny barista, who just met the biggest krogan ever. </p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want some coffee?

_'Moon river... wider than a mile...'_

Red hair flew out of the neatly made bun as Mari went here and there, cleaning her work-place. She worked in a cafe as a barista and occasional waiter. Today has been very long, turians came and went (because they knew she made the best coffee from the whole Citadel) and she even had served two quarians and a salarian! It was interesting, surely, but sometimes it made her wonder why was her boss so against aliens. 

_We're as much aliens as they are. We even fought against them because of our differences. They should just watch X-Men. An old classic movie never killed anybody!_ Mari though as she smiled at the glass table she neatly cleaned. The atmosphere was calm until something rather large barged into the shop. A krogan.  
A bloody krogan. A bloody _bloody_ krogan that could _eat_ her if he wanted. Or that was what her boss kept telling her.

"Umm... sir, can I help you?"

The look he gave her was something between 'are you serious' and 'what the hell'. Mari still kept looking at the krogan in front of her. He was all brown and red, with scars on his face and this arrogant sneer that shook her. Then she saw he was scratched on his side, right through his armor and she panicked. 

"My Goodness! I'm going to get medigel! I'll be right- "

"Don't. If you go outside now they will attack."

"They?"

"Blue suns."

When she looked outside, she indeed saw six or seven turians and a batarian in blue-white armor. She made her way to the control panel, locked the doors and lowered the blinds on windows. The krogan was still hidden behind the bar when she came to him. She bit her lip when she looked at the big scratch on his side. 

"That is going to be a nasty scar."

He chuckled. **Actually** chuckled. Then he let his eyes wander and looked at her. A small human, smaller than the ones he saw on the Citadel and yet he felt something drawing him to her.

"...name is Mari. And you are?"

Krogan grunted and then hissed when the slowly closing wound opened again. What he wasn't prepared for were small hands that - gently - applied medigel on his wound. _He didn't even seen her leave and get the stuff!_

"I'm going to call you something funny if you don't tell me your name."

"Wrex."

"Huh?"

"The name's Wrex, human."

Mari smiled at Wrex and finished applying medigel, she then stood up and looked at the security cameras that were hidden under the bar.

"Seems like your friends left. They're not at the back either."

She turned around only to nearly run into Wrex. He made a surprised sound, both of his hands went to her shoulders to steady her. She looked up at him and he let her go as if she burned him. 

"They are here, they know where your cameras are, human."

"Mari."

He grunted again and sat down on the ground. Mari, knowing that she can't leave him here alone, sat next to him - with acceptable distance of course - and asked in a tiniest voice possible.

"Would you like some coffee?"

That happened two months ago. Mari got fired from the cafe she worked before ("how could you let a dirty krogan here!") and now she worked in another, smaller one. ' _It seems like making coffee will be my life._ ' Mari sighed but smiled shyly at the turian in front of her. He had brown coloring and white clan markings. His armor struck her first thought, N7 armor, so he must be a SPECTRE or at least a trainee for them. 

His mandibles moved slightly against his face, a turian form of smile, and he left with coffee in hand.

Mari sighed again. He had been her last customer for today since it was quite late. As she went on to clean the bar and the tables, all of a sudden the front door opened. Mari let go of the rag and jumped into awaiting arms of the person standing in the doorway.

"Wrex!"

"Heh. Got any coffee left here, kid?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos :) I love you :)


End file.
